Trick Or Treat
by kiellne
Summary: EnvyEd. One shot. Random Halloween fic that popped into my head on the eve of Halloween. Why is it always Trick OR Treat? :D


Author's notes:

EnvyxEd. Random Halloween one shot and it's written in class, naughty me. I just get the feeling of fluff always cause it's so raburii. And mainly I had costume but no trick or treating this year. Sadly.

* * *

Trick or Treat

Edward sat in his usual spot on the dull cherry red sofa reading, mountains of books inhabiting the coffee table instead of the beverage mentioned in its name. Most mornings spent devouring alchemic book one after another, including this autumn day in October.

The breeze blew in a few of the fall leaves as the window opened and closed again with a quick slam. Edward didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Phew, the weather outside just gets more windy everyday." Emerald tassels were flicked back with a small snort. Padding over the polished wooden boards, Envy already had put on his personal Cheshire grin.

"Well, well, well... Studying again?" Envy already back in his sing song mode after having experienced the strong winds of the autumn day and tossed aside his annoyance at it.

"Tsk, tsk, ochibisan... 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy' y'know. And besides, you should take a break from all that reading, you're gonna spoil your eyesight likethat one day." Envy already had slowly made his way over to the couch the pint sized alchemist sat on, leaning over the back and peering at said boy from behind. Edward hadn't even flinched since Envy's entry, not even to shift his gaze as Envy rested one of his palms on his shoulder.

"Hey-?"

"I need to read up on this as much as I can, I wouldn't know when they're gonna post me out of central and away from the library." Edward stated as a matter of a fact-ly.

Envy pouted slightly, reaching over to yank the book out of Edward's hands with a sudden jerk. The blond turned back to face Envy with a dagger glare as the sin shut the book with a grin.

"Why did you do that for? I was still reading it!" Temper as short as his height took over and the alchemist tried to grab back his book futilely. Envy just took a few steps back, barely out of reach and mockingly laughed at Edward.

"Like I said, stop reading for a while. And... Do you know what day is it today?" Envy handed the book back over. Edward had no choice but to set it back upon the other piles of books with afrown and already started planning how to continue his reading afterward. He turned back to face the homunculus, leaning over the back rest after shaking his head clueless to the day it was. Ebony-emerald bands swung about as the homunculus shook his head with a sigh.

"It's Halloween, silly!" He grinned. "Know what they always say?"

Edward blinked, taken back by the sudden mention of the day. He remembered having celebrated Halloween with Winry and Al of long ago. How they would have small pumpkin basketsand white sheetswith eye holes cut outon them or black 'vampire' cloaks asthey walked far from a house to another. Occasionally bumping into other kids and having small chats and jokes before moving on to more houses 'til mother Trisha called them back with a cheerful-ish frown.

A small smile formed as Edward recollected his younger days at the times they'd be waiting for anxiously after they rang a doorbell on that annual day.

"Trick or Treat." He recalled out loud, at the same timeanswering Envy.

Envy smiled all too smugly, slyly. But Edward just couldn't be bothered.

"And you know what comes after that right?" Having had a hand behind him all the while, Envy pulled out a shiny wrapped piece of chocolate. Edward raised his brow at the candy, and blinked over to the homunculus' grinning mug. Taking some form of a hint, the alchemist raised up his hand to 'receive' the sweet treat, only to have the homunculus pull it back and waving his finger with yet another tsk.

"I only have one piece, ochibisan." Envy kept his grin on the whole time, even as he pried the partially melted chocolate from its encasing, and popped it into his mouth. The spot at the alchemist's temple twitched, his brow furrowed down and he turned away about get back to his reading.

Before he could reach the said book full of articles, a soft glove hand rested upon his cheek, turning his head back. With warm lips claiming his, Edward responded when the soft feel of something pressed against his mouth and opened up. The sweet taste of the chocolate filled his buds as the piece was pushed in gently by a soft tongue. Envy then leaned back with a smirk and ended with a playful wink.

"Trick _and_ treat."


End file.
